No Time Like the Present
No Time Like the Present is the forty-sixth episode overall in Tales of Dawn and is the third episode of Season 7. In this episode, Dawn accidentally travels to the past, specifically the day Esa made her choice to stay with mortals, and unknowingly causes a chain of events that makes Esa change her mind, thus reforming the present time. Will our redheaded protagonist be able change it back? Characters * Dawn * Pallas * Alec * Leon * Triton* * Avery* (First appearance technically) * Savantia* * Esa* * Sariel* *The marked characters are either featured in the past and/or the alternate present that Dawn accidentally made. Their regular counterparts do not appear in this episode. Plot Alec was seen reading a story he found involving the 'Butterfly Effect,' Dawn and Leon coming in. When Dawn asked what the effect was, Leon explained that the smallest change in time would cause a dramatic change in the chain of events. He made the example, referring to what happened at the festival Alec was attending; if the fire was prevented or if Alec did not heal the girl, Sariel would not have found out about his healing ability, and the cook would have never made it to Atlantis. Dawn later on swam along outside Atlantis, eventually finding a special cave. Curiosity taking over, she traveled in, discovering a portal and Greek writing which, when translated, stated, "Find a time where fate did strike, don't let the effect take flight." She slowly thought about the day Esa decided to stay with the mortals before the portal sucked her in. She appeared in the throne room thirteen years ago, realizing that she was taken to an earlier time when she saw Esa and Triton together, being loving to each other. As she tried to find a way to get back to her time without disrupting the past, she accidentally knocked over a vase and broke it. Hiding herself, she watched as a cook stepped on a piece of glass, bellowing in pain and dropping the utensils he was carrying. She then saw a young merman appear, trying to pick them up with his levitation, but the cook insisted on doing it himself. When the merman, named Avery, accidentally tossed back a knife, it headed straight for Esa just as she wanted to know if there was a sign if what she will choose would have dire consequences. She barely dodged the knife, immediately freaked out and not seeing that it came from Avery. A few more events because of Dawn's doing led the goddess to believe they were a warning. As she concluded that she will choose to stay with the mortals, Dawn was suddenly taken to the reformed current day, where things were completely different: since Esa stayed with the immortals, the trial and the divorce never happened: she and Triton have Dawn as their daughter: Pallas, the twins, Lana, and Triteia never existed: and finally, Sariel somehow managed to team up with Savantia to take down the couple. Dawn, with the help of Avery (who turned out to be Triton's younger brother, who Dawn never heard of), tried to look for the time portal while her parents thought that she was having problems and wondering about her telling them that this wasn't her timeline. Sariel and Savantia tried to capture her, while Dawn realized that the goddess was under a mind-control spell by Sariel. She managed to deactivate the spell, making her turn against Sariel, while she finally found the portal. She went back to when she broke the vase, stopping the other Dawn from doing so and hiding with her. After the events played out normally and concluded with Esa making her fateful choice, Dawn was taken back to her own time. Confirming that everything was back to normal, she sighed in relief... before hearing a loud noise from the palace. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn